ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Eunice
Eunice or Unitrix is a female "Human" from The Transmogrification of Eunice. The Unitrix is a prototype Omnitrix which can absorb alien DNA in the device separately one for each species intended to store the DNA in separate containers. Unlike the Omnitrix and ultimatrix, this has its own life (Eunice). The Unitrix can only store the DNA of one species, as Azmuth stated he intended to originally have a separate Unitrix for each species. History She is the Unitrix created by Azmuth, which is a prototype of the Omnitrix. Sunder was hired by Azmuth to recapture her. During the scuffle with Sunder in a muddy area, Azmuth arrived and cleared things up. He stated that Eunice was actually a Unitrix, a prototype of the Omnitrix when Azmuth wanted to preserve alien DNA. Following a brief argument, Ben allowed Azmuth to take Eunice with him as Azmuth states that he can use a hand on taking care of Primus. Azmuth states that when Gwen touched the pod containing the Unitrix, her human DNA was absorbed, and then randomized (which explains why she has blonde hair) creating Eunice's humanoid body. Appearence Eunice's mobile form is a beautiful teenage human girl. She has shoulder-length blond hair with a single bang, and bright green eyes, like Ben and Gwen. First she wears only Ben's bright green long-sleeved jacket. Then she dons a pale pink tank top, white shorts, and brown flipflops, which she borrowed from Gwen. In her technology form she is the Unitrix, a core similar to the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. Powers, Abilities, and Capabilities As a prototype Omnitrix, the Unitrix (and therefore Eunice) is capable of storing and recalling DNA of different species. Unlike the later versions like the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, it is not connected to the Codon stream nor primus, limiting it to a single DNA sample. Eunice was also shown to be able to absorb DNA of several animals (a rabbit, a bear, and a snake) and then to manifest traits of these animals (greater jumping ability, increased strength, and abnormal flexibility respectively) without changing form. The powers and abilities she absorbed from aliens and animals only last for ten minutes. In addition, local wildlife seemed to be attracted to her to the point where normally shy animals would gather around her, and render more dangerous animals (like a bear or snake) docile towards her and others (this capability was likely included by Azmuth as a way for the Unitrix to easily obtain DNA samples from them likely to protect her and the item from danger since its only temporary and the Unitrix can only contain one DNA sample). Trivia *Unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, she is not connected to Primus nor the Codon Stream, as the Unitrix stores DNA samples that are taken by the device. *As her mobile form is made of human DNA, it would technically make her as Azmuth's first human assistant, a possible replacement after Azmuth's former assistant Albedo went rogue and possibly for his need of new assistants. *Eunice is one of the few characters to be shown partially naked, similar to Kevin each time he reverts from a mutant to normal. *Eunice bears a resemblance to Jennifer Nocturne, though being younger and more beautiful, with bright green eyes and not blue. *There is a possibility that because of the intent of the Unitrix more than one device of the same kind could possibly exist and their could be others in existence maybe other prototype models as well. *As the human DNA being sampled she has in a way technically fullfilled azmuth's original function for the Unitrix. So you can say Eunice is now a preserver for the human race. Despite the device being an prototype model of the Omnitrix even through the Codon Stream already has Human DNA being preserved in it. Gallery 342px-Picture 3p.jpg|Eunice first discovered 342px-Picture 9o.jpg|Ben and Eunice almost kiss Picture 170.jpg Picture 8o.jpg|Eunice bonding with rabbits Picture 5o-1-.jpg Picture 6o-1-.jpg Picture 200-1-.jpg Picture 14o-1-.jpg Picture 13o-1-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Omnitrix Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Ben's Team Category:DNA Force Members Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Tennyson Family Category:Artifacts